Intermission – The Qualification of a King
“Kazu-nii…!? You are there right, you have to be there…!?” Mio who was lying down on the futon was anxiously calling Kazuki. There was nothing reflected on her eyes, she reached her hand searching for Kazuki, but even that hand couldn’t feel anything. “It’s fine, I won’t go anywhere.” But her hearing was still fine, Kazuki talked to reassure her so she could take a short rest. At their side, Lotte was also lying down. “Are we going to be like this for a long time?” …Lotte’s condition was also the same. Because of Kaguya-senpai’s sense-stealing scythe… “No, I don’t think that magic is that brutal. You should recover after a while.” Kazuki moved his sight to another futon. Over there was Koyuki who lost consciousness because of magic intoxication. The girl created ice boots for several people’s use, and continued to chant the Moves in the Field until the very last minute. In the end, she fainted after finishing with their dramatic escape. She forced her body and went that far just to help Kazuki. “I’m sorry. Right now there is no empty room in this dormitory other than this one. The student dormitory in the Magic Division has the standard of one person per room, but the standard in the Sword Division is room sharing. It’s cramped but please bear with it.” Kohaku apologized while leaning on the wall of the Japanese-style room. But Kazuki was the one who was grateful. At least there was no other way to protect Lotte than this. “…Kohaku, why did you help us?” “Liz Liza-sensei from the Magic Division, she contacted this one’s teacher in the Sword Division…to Tsukahara-sensei.” Tsukahara-sensei…that glasses teacher wasn’t it? “When they were still in active duty, Tsukahara-sensei and Liz Liza-sensei’s relationship were as partners in the Heaven and Earth Formation. She couldn’t do anything to help from her position in the Magic Division, so we in the Sword Division received contact from her if we could do anything to help.” “Liz Liza-sensei was…” Is that so, not everyone around us had become enemies. “…It’s a happy event for me to be able to do her a favor. And then I am also able to be responsible for all of you too.” The door to the room opened―the figure of the person in question, Tsukahara-sensei appeared . To be responsible for all of us was…a happy thing? “Fufufu, we are not just helping you free of charge. We will also make use of this at the same time.” Kohaku made a daring expression while grinning broadly. “Due to the Magic Division’s scheme, the life of the princess, Charlotte Liebenfrau, who is taking refuge in this country had fallen into danger. We from the Sword Division sheltered Her Highness, and then turned the table on the Magic Division’s student council who had come to aim for her life, using our true strength. On top of that, during the Student General Meeting that will be held in the middle of this month, we will announce the well-being of Charlotte. With that, we will explain that justice and strength are on our side! We are going to increase the distrust for the Magic Division inside the academy, and place the Sword Division in the controlling position for the Knight Academy…the time of revolution has arrived!” In front of the dumbfounded Kazuki, Kohaku let her speech out while raising her fist. That kind of absurdity…. However, it certainly might be true that there was no other way to save Lotte other than to announce her well-being to everyone. But to use that for her ambition to raise the position of the Sword Division to above that of the Magic Division? “If this one is being honest, this one want Kazuki to give his cooperation too. But thinking about the feelings of Kazuki, who had been in the Magic Division until now, that kind of thing seems impossible. That’s why Kazuki will be confined inside this room for a while, and this one wants you to watch attentively our revolution when the time comes.” “…Hey wait, do you plan to win against the student council of the Magic Division with just you guys alone?” Against his better judgment, Kazuki asked. Kohaku laughed with a grin and hit the katana that was fixed on her hips. “The Sacred Treasures that this one owns are the heirloom of the Hikita family for generations. However, our other comrades are also being equipped by a large amount of Sacred Treasures that were secretly provided by Tsukahara-sensei. The Sacred Treasures brings out the possibility of the swordsman to its maximum limit so, these are the strongest swordsman party! The likes of the Magica Stigma won’t be able to catch up to us. We have continued to amass power for a long time until now, but…right now is the time for us to stand up with Charlotte as the banner of our great cause! The hated Magic Division will capitulate to the Sword Division, and the position of these two is going to be reversed!” Beside Kohaku, Tsukahara-sensei too showed a broad grinning expression. “Liz Liza said that there is an power that trapped you. But with this fight, we will also be able to remove the rot in the Magic Division. We are going to purge all those filth inside the academy staff that had been clinging to their own interest. Even this country’s treatment regarding the swordsmen, there is going to be a change.” “We are going to carve out all the persistent stain in the hated Magic Division! Kazuki!, just watch it all obediently, and then please marry me when everything ends. Fuffuffu!” Both of them left, leaving only those words and exited the room where Kazuki and the others were in. ‘Gachari’ The sound of a locking door rang out. Of course it was a simple matter for Kazuki and the others to use Summoning Magic to destroy a normal door, however…they were going to be noticed immediately. …What was he supposed to do? “Ah ah, what an unthinkable situation isn’t it?” Leme materialized besides Kazuki. “Everything has gone to hell. Everything lays in pieces! Even though this time, the enemy from the outside has started to bare their fangs here…Magic Division’s student council is hopeless; Magic Division, Sword Division, the whole academy is also hopeless!! Leme is in despair towards these things called humans, don’t you see!?” Hopeless…. Even though he wholeheartedly thought of the Magic Division’s student council like his own family. Hiakari-san rescued him. But what was going on with Hoshikaze-senpai? And then…what would Kanae do? Would she act as a member of Kaguya-senpai’s party? Would he fight once more with the crying Kaguya-senpai…? Even if he fought, could he win? But if they follow Kaguya-senpai’s way, Lotte would become the victim. He couldn’t go along with that kind of method. On the other hand, Kohaku was going to try to challenge the Magic Division to battle, using Lotte as their banner. But Kohaku’s reason was not to save Lotte. …She only wanted the Magic Division’s submission for her revenge. She was going to inflict a wound that the Magic Division wouldn’t be able to recover from for a second time, in the Students General Meeting. Could he acknowledge her method? Could the girl’s action bring the whole academy into one…? Just like what Leme said, everything was in pieces. In this kind of situation, no matter whose hopeless method he used, someone’s important thing would become a sacrifice inside the conflict. “Leme…before, you said that the power of the King is the power to the scattered pieces as a whole, right?” When Kazuki calmly asked, Leme gazed at Kazuki with a testing expression. “Do you plan to do it, my King. Could you show your caliber as a King to us, to Leme, and and the whole Solomon 72 Pillar by uniting this hopeless academy? But it’s likely impossible for the current you, you know?” So it came to whether he himself had the power to achieve that or not. Even the matter of protecting Lotte, he only succeeded barely by using his trump card. Even though Leme had pushed him for a long time to create a harem, in response to that, he failed to acquire any power…My power is insufficient. My determination is insufficient. However, even so…Mio, and Lotte too, I want to protect them. And then…there are other things that I also want to protect. There are things I want to protect at any cost…. “Kaguya-senpai, Kohaku too―I will stop all of them. I won’t let anyone become a victim.” Kazuki gazed at the three who were unconscious. He was not alone. His comrades were standing beside him reliably. Not only the Magic Division, the Sword Division too, I will bring everything together― I will put this whole academy together―I will become a King. I am the Swordsman of the Magic Division. Category:Light Novel Volume 2